badmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother: Lunar Eclipse
"Same I’m thinking about the plot rn I’m thinking of it starting in Tokdundul, and Syb running away from home from some issue occuring in her house, leading her on a blind journey to just conveniently find the evil that’s been behind several plots they’ve interfered throughout their journey When she finds Johnathan in Downtown Tokdunbul, Johnathan falls madly in love with her and is determined to follow her, and even though Syb doesn’t really have feelings for him, she lets him come along anyway. Not too long later they meet Marie Mint, who helps them in catching a criminal who her mother has been after for a while now by fighting the criminal until he’s knocked out. This part of the game is more mystery like, but still having to fight some wild/untamed animals. Eventually, the clues lead to this said criminal, leaving the fight to occur only to find a Night Pendant. Being cautious, Syb decides not to put it on. A while later Marie’s mother figures out that there is a system of criminals with Night Pendants around the area, and the number is rapidly increasing, and some animals have even been seen with some. So then they leave Marie behind to stay with her mother to help her and they go on their way to (insert a random town name), a town that is extremely depressing, and pretty much poor. There, they meet Soki, who is outstandingly optomistic being in the state he’s in. He’s kind of the lucky part of the town, having at least an average sized home, though his family is always trying to save money, cause their governor is taking advantage of taxes, and either running people out of their homes or giving them an extremely poorly built house with a small plot of land just so they can stop rioting. Soki’s parents ban him from leaving because they’re scared of what lies outside of their home, being a poor town and all, people can get jumped out of nowhere. So Syb and John decide to get into the huge maze of the capital of (insert town name here), looking for the mayor. Being blocked, they have to look for the ley in a dark cave nearby the town, where they find a man with the shape of his head being a moon. Being confused, they try to fight him when he tries to kill them, and eventually gives up and runs away, dropping the key to unblock the capital. Going in, they find that some of the businessmen there attack them, and then finally get to the top floor to fight the mayor. When defeated, they mayor’s Night Pendant also falls off him. Syb and John question this greatly, but decide to hear what the mayor has to say first. He says he was asleep for at least 10 to 12 years, even though he was obviously out and about ruining lives. Evidently, he used to be a good man who ran this town the right way, and one day receiving his “final gift from his deceased mother,” and finding the a pendant with a moon on it. When they pretty much save the town, Soki’s parents are greatly pleased, and now trust Syb and John to take Soki with them (even though they never asked him to, but he came along anyway.) Next destination: Geoport. The largest city in (insert country name here). There they end up in a gang fight with Spezi after Soki accidentally breaks some of his wood stuff (somehow, didn’t figure that out yet). After knocking him out, Kyle comes in and tries to cure him, using PK Teleport to get out before the party has any time to react. Eventually, they find a secret passage underneath the mall that leads to a hideout called the Moonman Motel, which is filled with people and animals, obviously with the pendants on them. Later, it is discovered that it is in fact NOT a motel, but a hideaway to carry out evil plots and mind control people with the Night Pendants. During a ceremony, the Moon Man is seen talking to a party of other people woth odd looking heads. He claims that eventually when enough people are mind controlled, they will have enough people to rise over the country and take it down, amd next, the world. One of them state that there has been a girl named Syb, stopping scheme after scheme without Moon Man knowing. He then commands that everyone with a Night Pendant to find and kill Syb no matter what. Syb, John, and Soki try to sneak out, but the security alarm catches them, unleashing the Moon Man’s secret creation (which is pretty much a parody of The Ultimate Chimera), the Martian, who is a deformed creature who was supposed to be colored red, but errors occured, making it look gray and melting. After running out of there and shoving a boulder in the way to make sure it can’t get out, they are now cornered by Spezi and his gang again, and kidnapped into a basement. Waking up ad untying themselves, they go upstairs to find Kyle, who is found to be much more friendly, but pretty egotistic. And being loyal to Spezi, he plans to keep the party trapped there until further notice. John then remembers Spezi having a Night Pendant when him and his gamg knocked them out, and tries to tell Kyle everything, hoping he would trust them. He didn’t believe it, saying that it sounded absolutely insane and impossible. After Syb threatens Kyle’s own ego, he forces himself to go with them—only to make sure if what they say is true. Eventually they make it to Spezi’s house, old and pretty broken down, almost unsafe to live in. There are plenty of kids running around who’s names are only mentioned few times, and Spezi is in his room “carving wood.” Going in there, they find he’s selling wooden objects with Night Pendants to the public, including Kyle. When Kyle says no (cause he doesn’t think his friends at school would think it would look good on him), Spezi tries to force the Night Pendant on him, and then identifies Syb nearby—not dead. The party is now forced to fight Spezi until the Night Pendant is knocked off him, and with Spezi’s special shanking knife (which deals a shitload of damage but can only be used a limited number of times before it breaks), they go to fight the Martian. After killing it, they go into the meeting room the Moon Man and his party were in, only to find that they had escaped to Mount Sunny, the highest point in (insert country name here), to unleash their newest invention—the Pendant Storm Cloud Maker 2000 when midnight strikes. They then go to Kyle’s school yard (where him and Spezi apparently skipped) to ask for help. Eventually, some kid says he is able to build a rocket, he only needs a stand left, which would take him a while since he’s out of metal. Spezi then crafts him one out of wood, and even though it melts the second it takes off, they land (crash) into the mountain. Climbing up to the top, they make it JUST in time, midnight. They threaten to fight the Moon Man and his party unless they quit their gig, and the Moon Man becomes furious and reveals that he has become stronger, and that there are more of him out there anyway, so what’s the point? Moon Man’s peers decide to stay out the way, not really carong of what the outcome is, and so the final battle begins. Eventually, the Moon Man changes form and becomes the Strongest Crescent, the true final boss. When defeated, he breaks into pieces, and so do the Night Pendants everywhere. They celebrate as Spezi says that it’s a warning to any other Moon Men who decide to try to take over Earth, even though they don’t even know where these people come from, and the party thatvwas with Moon Man mysteriously disappear. Being done with their journey and Kyle teaching Syb PK Teleport, they decide to go home. While returning Spezi home, Kyle hopes that he could help him, and the mayor of (insert Soki’s town name here) comes by and repays Syb and John by giving them a suitcase full of money, and decide to give it to Spezi, which will greatly help them. Kyle thanks them as he decides to go with them just for a while longer. When they tale Soki home, Kyle decides to stay with him and play some video games he brought with him (for some reason???) because he thought Soki seemed fun to hang around.When Syb and John make it back to Tokdunbul, John offers to have Syb stay with them, so Syb doesn’t have to go back home to her nightmare-ish life. And he mentions that he isn’t inviting her out of love, but out of friendship. Syb decides to stay with John and at least try to stay in touch with Soki, Kyle, and Spezi—at least until “the next Moon Man comes.” It most likely has a bunch of typos in it cause I was typing fast cause my phone’s almost dead and I’m not with it rn, but tell me what you guys think I also spelled Tokdonbul several times wrong sorry for that" -Brian This is a Mother role play that never saw the light of day. Also Soki is Deniz' OC. Moon Man is like the singer Moon Man and Moon from Space Funeral. Category:Fictions